Love and War
by Forsaken Dragon
Summary: The world is being oppressed by an evil king. Ohjiro is leading the rebellion and that the king's daughter my save them all. Ohjiro and Misaki pairings.
1. The rebel and the princess

Hello. This is Forsaken Dragon. I decide to try my hand again at another story. This one takes place in a medieval setting. Ohjiro maybe a little out of character in the beginning. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.  
Love and war  
  
The wind whipped around the young man. His hair looked black unless the sun hit it just right and showed it was truly dark blue fell across his charming features; though, his most stunning feature was his eyes, blue eyes that held memories of better, happier times. Now they were filled with bitter hatred that was never seen by the carefully placed mask that he wore. He stared over the land, the land where people struggled to live day by day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Princess, are you paying attention?" snapped her teacher, Mrs. Yuuri. She was one of those teachers with the tight buns, sharp noses, and eyes that could kill.  
  
The small girl with short brown hair and innocent blue eyes bowed and murmured an apology. "You have been fazing out lately, Princess Misaki. Is something wrong?  
  
"I know, I-i was wondering if I could go outside." Misaki's voice came out just barely above a whisper. She knew the answer, but she wanted to go outside so badly.  
  
"ABOSLUTELY NOT!!!" screeched her teacher. Misaki winced. "It's dangerous. Someone might to hurt you, especially since the rebels have become active again." Her voice was stern again.  
  
"But."  
  
"That is enough. You aren't going outside and since you can't seem to keep your mind on your lessons you are dismissed. I will be speaking to your father about this." interrupted her teacher with a curt reply.  
  
Misaki bowed and hurried out of the room and went to the garden. One of the few places she was allowed to go. She didn't stop until she tripped and land face first in one of the flower beds.  
  
"Princess Misaki!! Are you okay?" A boy about her age helped her stand and clean her off.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine Koutarou." Misaki smiled assure him she was alright. Koutarou was one of her dearest friends. He was also one of the few people who treated her like a human, but he stilled refuse to drop formalities.  
  
"KOURTAN-KUN!!!" was all the warning they had before Koutarou was hit and fell like a sack of potatoes, and was then placed into a headlock. "You'll never be able to protect Misakichi if you can't even beat me!!"  
  
"Tamayo, let him go I think he's suffocating." Misaki pleaded. Tamayo was suppose to be one of the servants at the castle, but spent most of her time watching the knights train and practicing moves on Koutarou. She was also Misaki's best friend.  
  
"Alright." Tamayo carelessly dropped him onto the ground. "Hey, how was the lesson with Mrs. Yuurri?"  
  
Misaki forced her self to speak, "It was fine."  
  
"What happened, Misakichi?" Tamayo butted in. Not buying Misaki's act.  
  
Misaki sigh, "I asked to go outside again."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT? You know that's dangerous!" Koutarou jumped up.  
  
Misaki dropped her head. "Hey, come on. It's not that great on the outside. I mean there's so much more to do here." Tamayo grinned. "Like, sneaking into the kitchen and having you bake a cake then eating it all!!"  
  
"Princess Misaki doesn't have to do such a thing. She just needs to request a cake." Koutarou was one again the voice of reason.  
  
"To the KITCHEN!!" Tamayo grabbed Koutarou and began marching off. "I want a double two layer chocolate cake with chocolate frosting!"  
  
Misaki smiled. Then she looked at the wall that surrounded the castle. That locked her in here. "I'll see the outside someday."  
  
Well, the first chapters up. I'll try to get the next up soon. Anyways I'd love to hear what you think. I really appreciate those who read and reviewed my other story. 


	2. The attack

Hello again. Ohjiro is going to be in this chapter a little more! I'm going to try and make this chapter longer then the last one. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.  
  
Love and War  
  
"Milord." the knight began. "Are y-you sure y-you want to do this?"  
  
"Oh dare you question me." the voice sent chills down the man's spine. "I will not change my base of operation. If we change it to Langer, the rebels will be able to take advantage of my castle."  
  
"But, Milord, it's much safer." the knight stood there shaking.  
  
"Take him away." With that he was dragged out of the room. "Seiya, I putting you in charge, Langer is safer therefore all the petty servants and trainees will be moved to that base. My daughter will accompany them."  
  
"As you wish, Milord." Seiya bowed.  
  
"Oh, nothing better happen to Misaki, or it will be your head." With that he dismissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Princess Misaki, are you ready to depart?" her one of her escorts asked her.  
  
"Yes." Misaki could hardly contain her excitement! She was going to the base called Langer. She would get to see the outside! Tamayo and Koutarou were coming to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everything ready, sir." The blue eyed teen replied "Good."  
  
"Um, sir they have a more supply carts then normal."  
  
The boy looked like he didn't even hear him until he reply. "Well, we can't let any supplies reach Langer if we can help it. We can easily take them on."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This isn't what I thought the outside would look like." Misaki commented as she gazed over the dead land.  
  
"I told you that the outside wasn't that great." Tamayo's voice was empty and sad.  
  
"What happened?" Misaki asked.  
  
"I don't know." Tamayo scratched her nose. "All I know is rumors. Some say a great war destroyed the land. Others say that the rebels did this. I even heard a dragon burned the land."  
  
"Why hasn't my father done anything?" Misaki turned her gaze on Tamayo.  
  
"Ummm." Tamayo hesitated. "Maybe he can't because of the rebels?"  
  
Misaki was about to ask another question when they heard yelling. All of the escorts were pulling out their weapons and Koutarou came up to the carriage that they were in.  
  
Tamayo popped her head out the window. "What's up, Koutarou?"  
  
Koutarou looked serious as he scanned the area. "There's at a tree blocking the road. It's a common tactic that the rebels use to attack supply trains."  
  
There was no sound other then the horses and the wind. Then there were screams as nets were dropped over the guards tangling them up. A quarter of the escort was covered in nets. Then fifteen men on horse charged the rest with clubs. The next second was chaos as people fought and hit each other. Horse ran manless, and servants ran out in the forest, while some stood around screaming.  
  
"Lets get out of here, Misakichi." Tamayo tugged at Misaki and they snuck out of the carriage. They rebels, as were assumed to be, were still fighting, but some were beginning to round up people.  
  
"Hey, stop." One of the attackers came towards then and grabbed Misaki's arm. He then received and a punch in the face. With that Tamayo grabbed Misaki's hand and took off running. Misaki could hear them being followed on horse. The one of the men on horses caught up with them quickly and cut them off in front causing them to stop. The next second Misaki felt her being pulled away from Tamayo. She saw Tamayo fighting tooth and nail against the men punching left and right. She began to struggle. Misaki felt a cloth cover her nose and she remembered no more.  
  
Finished. I won't be able to update for about a week or so. I'm going skiing. Anyways review and tell me what you think. 


	3. The meeting

Ummm, hi again. I am terribly sorry over how long it's taken me to update this story. I lost my inspiration and couldn't bring myself to write anymore. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer.  
  
Love and War  
  
"Will someone, PLEASE, explain what happened?" Blue eyes bore into the men. No one spoke. "Ika, you were in charge. What happened?"  
  
"Uh, well sir. It appears that the supply train was also escorting the servants from the castle. We didn't harm any of them, of course. Even with their extra support we had no trouble." The young man Ika replied.  
  
"Oh? Then why is it some many of the men that accompanied you, look like they were beat up?" The teen quizzed as he looked at the 10 men that had anything from bruise and black eyes, to broken noses and claw marks. One even had a bite mark.  
  
Ika winced at the polite, but rather icy tone his commander had taken. "Well, once we had the escort tied up we began gathering the servants who took off running into the woods. They put up more of a fight then the men did."  
  
"So how many did it take to get these men in this kind of shape?"  
  
"One," Ika had learned a long time ago not to lie to him.  
  
"One? One, servant managed to beat up to men. I don't know whether to be ashamed in my own men or be impressed by this person." He regard Ika steadily. "I would like you to point out who it was when I go to see who was captured."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misaki slowly began to regain conscience to the sounds of many people in some place that echoed. "MISAKICHI!!" Misaki winced as she sat up to see a very worried Tamayo kneeling next to her. "You're finally awake! I thought you were going to sleep forever."  
  
Misaki smiled at her friend and began looking at her surroundings. She realized she was in a cave with several people who were on their way to Langer with her. "Where are we? And where's Koutarou?  
  
Tamayo sat down and chewed her bottom lip before responding. "I'm guessing that we're in the rebels hid-out. I'm not sure where Koutarou-kun is. None of the guards are in this room."  
  
"Oh." Was all Misaki could think of to say. Before remembering what was going on before she fell unconscious. "Are you okay? You were fighting with those guys before."  
  
Tamayo laughed and slapped Misaki's back. "Always the concerned one, huh. I'm fine. Those guys are almost as puny as Koutarou-kun." Tamayo snorted. "But they out numbered and they managed to place some sleeping solution to my noise knocking me out."  
  
Misaki sighed "I'm glad you're okay. I hope Koutarou is okay too...."  
  
"Koutarou-kun may be weak, but he can take a beating. He's fine." Tamayo waved her hands idly.  
  
Misaki was about to make a comment, but then the doors opened. There stood two guys. One was tall and had red hair that was spiked and looked like he was in his early 20's. The other was a few years older then her. They were walking towards Tamayo and herself. Well, the red-head was. The other one was moving with such grace it looks more like he glided rather then walked. He was defiantly handsome. Misaki blushed at this thought.  
  
The teen spoke as they stood before Misaki and Tamayo was were scrambling to their feet. "So you must be the young lady that beat up several of my men?" Tamayo responded him with a simple nod. "I see, I want to compliment you. You must an excellent fighter."  
  
Tamayo blushed, but didn't respond.  
  
"My name is Ohjiro; I am the leader of the rebels. May I ask your name?" He fluidly asked.  
  
"I'm Tamayo," and then she paused and gestured to Misaki. "And this is Misakichi. She's my friend."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Ohjiro smiled at them, and then looked at Misaki. "Misakichi? That's an odd name."  
  
"It's a nickname. My real name is Misaki." She replied while her face went two shades dark from her blush.  
  
"As in Princess Misaki?" He turned and regarded her with an unwavering gaze.  
  
It was only then she realized why Tamayo didn't give him her real name. "Umm, well....." She really didn't know what to say.  
  
"Of course she isn't the princess. Misaki is a common name." Tamayo tried to cover up Misaki's mistake.  
  
"You know, I've yet to meet anyone else that has that name." Ohjiro smiled politely. "You're not a very good liar by the way."  
  
"So what are you going to do with her?" Tamayo demanded.  
  
He looked at her with his sapphire blue eyes. "Well, I believe that the princess should be in a slightly more comfortable room. Since you seem determined to protect her, you're more then welcome to stay with her. Ika, please escort them to their room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? Bad, good? I think there was too much talking. I'm not sure. Anyways, humor me and maybe review? 


End file.
